The Bane of the Majestic Budder King
by Birthday1313
Summary: Deadlox is captured once again by the Evil Squids and some how he escaped back to Sky's HQ. But, something is off about the Minecraftian. He skin was slightly different from before and he seems to be stronger then normal. Join Sky, his friends, and the Sky Army as they try to find out what happened in the Squidy Realm and the truth of Deadlox's new aggression!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey kittens this is Birthday1313! So, my first story has caught me in writer's block, very badly. In light of this block, I started to watch SkydoesMinecraft and DeadloxMC on Youtube. And if you have read my first story you know I love shipping and yaoi as well. So, I decided to see if anyone attempted to write a slash between Sky and Deadlox. (Which I found was called Skylox). **_

_**Anyway, I also found in Deadlox's fandom also included "Enderlox" a mixure of Deadlox's character and the Ender Dragon from the game. So I'm going to write my own Enderlox story. (Though this will not contain yaoi, maybe heart touching moments, but no yaoi... Sorry kittens.) **_

_**Although, I wanted this just to be a mind dump to clear my head, I have spoke with "jazminewriter" an excellent writer who wrote a story call "Forbidden Relation" a well done Skylox slash. Unfortunately they have some nervousness about writing a yaoi slash & have a little writer's block too. So I'm going to post this story to help inspire them!**_

_**So, I want you my kittens to help support jazminewriter and any other author that is nervous or unsure of posting something!**_

**Now the story:**

* * *

**The Bane of the Majestic Budder King**

**Chapter 1**

**Damsel in Distress**

"Sir! Sky! - We - we -..." Husky ran into the Budder King's throne room. SkythekidRS, the leader of the Sky army had decided on a budder castle designed by Bodil40. He was enjoying the new hall with JeromeASF when HuskyMudkipper ran into the room panting.

"Dead - squids - gone!"

"Whoa slow down Husky." Sky stood before his friend. "Your startling me a little. What happened? Is the _budder_ line clogged again, I'm sure Dead-"

"Sky, Deadlox is missing!" Husky finally said. "I went to go get him for a round of Cop and Robbers, and, and I found this!" He gave him a soaking wet piece of paper.

"Husky, you have to stop swimming to HQ." Fluffy said crossing his arms.

"I can't help it." Husky said back. "I'm a water type."

"Oh, sweet _budder_!" Sky gasped looking at the soggy paper. "It's from the Squids!"

"What dose it say?" Fluffy was curious.

"I don't know, Squids can't write." Sky said back throwing the paper to the ground. "But it is covered in ink and after my 137th _budder_ declaration, no one in the Army writes in ink." He turned to an army recruit placing more budder blocks down. "Hey! You get me The T.V."

"Yes sir!" the recruit teleported away. Seconds later he returned with another Minecraftian with a old T.V. with rabbit ears for a head.

"Here you are sir."

"Good now get me Recorder." Sky commanded and the recruit teleported again to being back another Minecraftian with a camera for a head. "Good, you dismissed." He wave the recruit off.

"Sky what do they have to do with this?" Huskey asked as Sky hooked up wires from Recorder to The T.V.

"I had Recorder here follow Deadlox around." Sky said as sparks flew when he connected the wrong wire. "Just a little... Nearly..."

"You know that is creepy right?" Fluffy said.

"Ah-ha!" Sky said finally done. "Huh? What did you say?"

"Nothing..." Fluffy sighed. The T.V.'s head became fuzzy then a clear picture appeared on the screen.

"Recorder." Sky said. "Play all data on Deadlox."

"Yes sir!" Recorder said. The T.V.'s screen flickered to a picture of Deadlox's back.

* * *

"Will you stop following me?" Deadlox said as he turned around quickly. "Your worse then a creeper!"

"No." Recorder's voice sounded. Then a blast of TNT filled the screen.

Then next scene was in what looked like a bathroom and there was singing.

"T-N-T! It's Dynamite!" Recorder's screen was seemingly in the corner of the room looking at Deadlox's back again. This time Deadlox was in a large tub bathing in a large amount of bubbles. He apparently wore his headphones in the bath as well. The sing was coming from him. "T-N..." He stopped and glanced behind him. "Fucking creeper!" A sponge flew at the screen and Recorder had fallen to the ground. "Asshole..." Deadlox voice said as his bare feet pasted the screen.

Finally the next scene was outside Deadlox's house. He lived by a budder mine cave and was in charge of maintaining the budder pipes going to Sky's HQ. So his home was built in to the rock by some budder ore and had some pine planks jetting out, obviously he was adding another room. Recorder stood just a few blocks away from Deadlox's house as Deadlox exited with a budder pick-axe. As he walked past a budder ore, tentacles suddenly grab him and drag him away as he clawed at the ground. A single piece of paper was left. Then Husky appeared calling for Deadlox then picked up the paper. He then ran out of the area towards the river leading to HQ. The the screen went black.

* * *

"Those damn Squids!" The Majestic Budder King mumbled. "Husky, Fluffy, get Universe and SSundee! We're going to rescue Deadlox... Again!" His friends nodded and left to prepare. "Dawn!? Honey, can you look after the base? We're off to save Deadlox again!" A girl with the name tag Dawnables appeared.

"The damsel found himself captured again?" She said. "Why do they keep taking him? He's just a commander and a budder mine worker. Wouldn't it make more sense if they took me, your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I don't know why either..." Sky paused in thought for a second.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Somewhere in the Squid Realm**

"Let me out!" Deadlox pounded on the glass siding of the cage he was in. He couldn't break it for some reason. His voice was a little muffled on the outside. "Let me out you retarded Squids!"

"Muha haha ha!" The leading Squid laughed at him. "Finally we have that gold loving human's mate once more!"

"Mate!?" Deadlox looked at the Squid in confusion. "What the fuck are you going on about!? I'm just a commander! I'm not Sky's girl-"

"Silence human!" The Squid swam closer to the tank randomly. "We know you are his mate! We even have pictures!" A few squids swam by with crudely drawn pictures that vaguely looked like Sky and Deadlox together.

"For the love of budder!" Deadlox rolled his burgundy eyes. "Those are ships! Sky ordered them to be destroyed when he confiscated them from the shipper's in the Army!"

"Likely story!" The Squid leader laughed. "These are important document's your leader foolishly flushed into our world! We even have the secret plans he was planning for us!" A squid swam by with a poorly drawn Enderlox picture, which Deadlox rolled his eyes at. "But this time we'll turn the tables on him!"

"You guys are retarded!" Deadlox stated. "That's just a fan picture from Sauterday's Smash it-"

"Silence! We are almost ready!" The Squid cut him off. "As you can see, we have all the componets for this Dragon-man thing right here!"

Looking around Deadlox noticed that he was in a part of a machine that had tubes around him. One had a Ender Dragon's egg in it, another TNT, one had fish, and the other had budder blocks.

"Heh, hehe hahaha!" The Squid laughed. "Now we flip the switch!" It bummed into a button starting the device.

"No! What are you-!" Deadlox yelled as a purple dust swirled around him. Then a blood curdling roar sounded into the almost empty Squidy realm.

* * *

**An:**

**I've decided to make these chapters short! Don't question me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Back in the Overworld**

"Sky are you sure its he?" Fluffy asked. "We've been hacking away at this jungle for hours."

"Why doesn't anyone want my cake?" SSundee wined punching a chicken with the dessert. "Why won't you eat it?"

"It has to be here." Sky said cutting away some leaves. "I can smell their Squidiness... And keep SSundee away from me, he hasn't be the same since the last time we rescued Deadlox. Damn you Squids..."

"Hey it's over here!" MincraftUniverse called from a cave on the mountain side. "The Portal is over here you-!" A blast of wind nearly knocked him off the ledge. There were far off sounds of roaring and growls.

"What in... Did Notch update?" Husky asked confused. "That sounded like an Ender Dragon!"

"I thought Mojang did updates?" Fluffy said, also searching the sky. "Their the-"

"WAAAARHA!" A roar filled the air as black flames exploded on the ground.

"Will you stop with you religious banter!" Sky said adjusting his budder helmet. "We're under attack!" Another explosion hit. "Where the Nether is this coming from?"

"Sky!" Universe yelled. "We need to retreat! Whatever is attacking obviously doesn't want us here right now!"

"But, we need to find Dead-!" Another explosion hit cutting him off.

"Deadlox will be fine!" Fluffy helped Sky up. "He's been trapped by squids before, he can survive a extra day there! We need to leave now!"

"Fine..." Sky sighed as the group ran from the area. Sky as usual using his comrades as living shields. "You guys suck at defending me!" He yelled when he was hit by some one of the blasts.

"Well excuse us for not wanting to die!" Universe yelled back carrying SSundee on his back. "SSundee please stop squirming!"

"Hey, maybe Deadlox wants my cake?" SSundee said waving the cake in the air. "Deadlox! Have some of my cake!"

"SSundee, Deadlox isn't here remember?" Husky said running a bit behind them. "That's why we're looking for him."

"But he's right there." SSundee pointed to the sky.

"SSundee what are you talking..." Sky looked back and were SSundee was pointing. In the sky was not an Ender Dragon or a Wither, but a Minecraftian with one eye covered with brown hair was flying above them. He looked like Deadlox, but his head phones had purple instead of his usual green and so was his normally burgundy eyes. He looked at Sky dead in the eyes, smiled showing rows of sharp teeth, and waved before another explosion hit the ground. Looking back up again this odd Deadlox look-a-like had disappeared from sight. The explosions suddenly stopped as well. "What the Nether?"

The group stopped scanning the darkening sky for any sign's of their attacker. Suddenly Sky's budder cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Sky answered.

"Sky, it's Dawn." His girlfriend's voice said over the phone. "Come back to the HQ, Deadlox has been found. He's okay."

"Yes, dear right away." Sky said before hanging up. "Deadlox is apparently back at the base. We need to get back before night." The other's nodded and they started to sprint back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Back at the HQ**

"Hah haha haha!" Deadlox laughed at Sky as he walked in shocked. "You fell for the old tentacle got me trick!"

"The what?" Sky asked confused and a little pissed.

"You know, I ask someone to wear a squid costume and drag me away and dropping a piece of paper." Deadlox explained giggling a bit. "You totally fell for it and thought the squids got me again!" Something was off about Deadlox, as he talked his words seemed darker in tone, almost slightly aggressive. His smile had a tip of a fang that never was there before too.

"Hey, Deadlox I love your new head phones!" A female recruit said. "I didn't know you liked purple too. Trying out a new skin?"

"Um... Yeah, an new skin." Deadlox was a little caught off guard. "I though... Ah, green was to... Um, green, so I decided to try out purple for a change." Soon more of the Sky Army approached asking him questions on his "new skin". Before long Sky re-approached him.

"Deadlox we need to talk." Sky said worried by his friend's behavior.

"I'm sorry Sky." Deadlox streched and yawnd. "I'm a bit tired, I think I'm going to go home an sleep for a bit. We can talk tomorrow though." Before Sky could protest Deadlox had teleported away.

"Note to self, ask server to disable teleporting for HQ commons..." Sky mumbled to himself. He knew Deadlox was just avoiding him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Budder Mine**

"Husky, what are we doing here?" Fluffy asked as they walked to the budder mine. The mine was mostly empty of Minecraters, the only ones who stayed there full time was Deadlox and the few of the old Dead Army that had lived there before Sky asked the two armies to combine.

"Sssh, Fluffy." Husky said as they approached the mine. "Dead Town is still dangerous. A hostile mob can appear anywhere. Remember the sunlight doesn't hit some parts."

* * *

Before they met Deadlox had claimed that part of the jungle biome for his own army. He still controls a large poriton of the army now, but only his most loyal of followers had remained living in the budder mine with him, as the others migrated to Sky's larger HQ. During the day the mine was peaceful as a villager town, earning it the nickname "Dead Town" because of Deadlox's army was a very connected community where everyone knew everyone. Even as a leader Deadlox would hang out with the lowest parts of his army as if they were just regular friends. That's how the army was formed. His policy was to be kind to family, excepting of outsiders, and to be rocking warriors. Which he would often call those in his army his family and refer to everyone as brother or sister. To outsiders Deadlox would often come off as completely insane, as in a instant he could be come excited or angry or calm. Though as the member's off that origional army would tell you thats why they follow him to the Neather and back. He was unpredictable.

When Sky had appeared one day, lost in the jungle biome the first person he met was Deadlox. He was hunting some chickens with a small group of followers. It surprised Sky to see another Minecraftian out that far from a plain and in an area where many hostile mobs would spawn. Let alone one wearing leather armor and still using a wooden sword. But it was also a surprise to Deadlox to see a Minecraftian wearing full budder armor and carrying a budder sword for protection. Not only that there was a large cultural gap between them. Deadlox being more tribal type, well Sky was more city. Speech was difficult at first, since he never thought it was important, Deadlox's grammar was horrible. (He'd constantly refer to himself in third person, miss words, and had little to no manners.) Well, Sky on the other hand was more well spoken, but wasn't as skilled with fighting. Deadlox's grammar is better now, but only until he becomes excited.

In other words they hit it off right away. Sky found someone willing to protect him (and had a conveniently large source of _budder_) and in Deadlox's mind he found another brother to enjoy life with. And after a blood bond ceremony that took longer then normal (Sky became squeamish when Deadlox cut his own palm) they agreed the armies would assist each other.

* * *

"Husky we really shouldn't be here this late at night." Fluffy pulled his friend's arm. "You remember the terms of Deadlox's agreement. The Sky army is to stay away at night, this area is too dangerous. The parkour here could send us to spawn if we make a mistake."

"Don't worry Fluffy." Husky said as they neared some pumps. "We aren't going into the mine. Sky is worried about Deadlox, and after Recorder sprained his ankle, we'll have to go and see what's going on with him."

"What is wrong with him?" Fluffy asked as the reached the entrance where Deadlox's home was. "Other then his weird affinity for explosives and that he blew up almost every mini-game Bodil40 invited him too."

"Hey, he keeps Bodil40 busy that way and stops him from making every biome some messed up memed parkour map." Husky said. "I still don't get that duck reference in the HQ's hall ways. Why do they have a saxphone anyway?"

"I have no clue." Fluffy shrugged. "They do seem out of place though."

"Whatever." Husky sighed. "What I find odd is that Deadlox can't swim at all, yet someone told me he was killing squids in the river with his own fists."

"Well, he could have been punching them from the bank." Fluffy suggested. "And what makes you think Deadlox can't swim?"

"Fluffy, he almost drowned once using a urinal." Husky looked at him. "How do you drown using a urinal? Like yes, maybe in a bath or the river, but a urinal? Also every time Sky had suggested to us, that we should go to the beach, Deadlox would just sit on the sand and watch. The guy avoids water like lava, he only goes in if he has too."

"Uh, Husky hae you notice these trees look weird?" Fluffy said picking up a pink leaf. "There's even a partical effect."

"Deadlox must of left a mod on." Husky suggested. "He was showing off a few he found, maybe it was updated or something?"

"Whoa, Husky!" Fluffy called. "Check out Deadlox's house!"

* * *

**AN:**

**Cliffhanger! :P**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Relocation?**

"It's gone? What do you mean it's gone?" Sky was sitting on his budder throne as Husky and Fluffy stood before him. It was morning by the time they got back.  
"His house is completely destroyed." Fluffy said. "And I know it wasn't griefed, Deadlox still has the area protected against that. But it looks like it was blasted right open!"  
"And most of his mods and items are gone." Husky held the pink leaf in his hand. "I couldn't find the Magworld mod anywhere, but some of the jungle has been infected by it."  
"Sir Sky!" Setothescorcer ran into the throne room. "Dead Town! It's..!"  
"Infected by the Magworld?" Sky cut him off. "I know."  
"No, it's empty!" The Seto said. "All the miners and even the Dead Army is missing!"  
"Sky!" Bodil40 ran in next. "Half of my helpers are missing! We were going to fix the Valentine's map today!"  
"Dis is not good at all." Sky sighed. "Does anyone have any clue where the Dead Army might have gone?"  
"Sir!" A Minecraftian with a reaper skin came into the hall. MeteorDevil was written on his name tag. "A large ambitious structure has appeared directly to the east fo us by seven hundred and forty blocks! There is large activity around the site and high radioactivity maybe from a nuke mod."  
"How do you know this recruit?" Sky looked to Meteor. "Are you using Ray's mini map or something?"  
"No. My sister told me she was making something for Deadlox." Meteor said bluntly. "Kisa has always gone out of proportion on things like this and she said even seven hundred blocks away you'd be able to see it. But really master Sky, we have a bigger problem then my sister's creation. The Dead Army has completely left the Sky Army."  
"They must of followed Deadlox..." Sky mumbled. "Meteor do you know what kind of structure this Kisa made?"  
"Well, she's mainly paranoid by security and lava power... She is a little nuts too..." Meteor thought. "She was going on about how the gates have been a pain lately. They constantly lock down for more maintenance and the ten block lava filled walls were leaking into the gates. Uh, I think she said the gates go up to K, and they all go to different part's of a large city. One she claimed could hold half of Minecraftia's population if needed. I think she was talking about Deadlox wanting an ultimate jail to be created that was almost imposible to break out of or something."  
"Intresting..." Sky cracked a little smile. "Husky find AntVenom and go round up some more available recruits!"  
"Yes, sir!" Husky ran off.  
"Sky, what are you planning?" Fluffy asked.  
"It seems guys, that Deadlox does want to play a round of Cops and Robbers." Sky stood up. "The cheeky bastard! Highering a unlisted recruit! Look, we are going to this jail Meteor was talking about and we are going to find Deadlox!"  
"Isn't that the reverse?" Seto questioned. "Aren't we suppose to escape the jail not get in?"  
"Think of it as springing an inmate." Sky laughed. "Don't worry it seems dis jail should be quite easy to get in and out of."

* * *

**AN**

**My brother's Minecraft character is named MeteorDevil. Once Paypal gets my money I'm going to be Kisa, though my username in the next chapter will be different if someone already has the name so no. 7 might be re-uploaded.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

**Master & Mistress**

"A good worker is an Alive worker!" The speakers said. "A bad worker is a Dead worker! ...Pay for good workers is postponed indefinitely! Pay for bad workers is canceled! ... Gate B through G are shut down for maintenance! Please divert traffic to gate A or E! ... Gates A and E are shut down for maintenance! Please report to gates B through G! ... Hahhah ahhaha! A good worker is an Alive worker!..."

"Mistress..." A dark shadow said siting on a obsidian and diamond thrown. Purple eyes glowed through the darkness. "Excellent work on my city. I am very pleased."

"Thank you master, he hehe..." A Minecraftian with pure white skin said. He had black hair, red eyes, budder coloured bands on his legs, and smaller black eyes on his arms. "Kisa is always willing to serve master Deadlox. Kisa also likes to boss around the followers! No more strange looks for Kisa, hah ahha hahha!"

"Mistress?" The shadow asked. "I have one question for you?"

"What is it master?" Kisa's smile could strike fear into a carrot. "Kisa is willing to serve, hehe hehe..."

"Why is your name KisaTheMistress? When you have a male skin?"

"He hehe, why is the pot calling the kettle black?" Kisa laughed. "Hehe, Kisa's name is because Kisa is a girl! But, Kisa feel like a boy, so Kisa is a boy! He heheha haha! Master, Kisa is going to see who was a bad worker today! Ha hah aha haha!" It's laughter was very dark.

* * *

**AN**

**Hmm... Yep I am completely off my rocker! Kisa is going to very demented, her character actually come's from a game I'm concepting for. Which the character is really male but refers to himself as female.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

**Deadlock City**

"Okay Meteor," Sky said as they walked along a grave road. "Where did you say your sister built this thing?"

"Well, she didn't really say." Meteor shrugged. "But she did say the path would be obvious."

"Hey?" AntVenom called. "Guys check this out! A road made from that Magworld's Enderwood."

"Really?" Sky said. "She made it literately out of wood?"

"Better then the dead..." Meteor mumbled. "Uh, well I'm done here. Kisa told me to keep out of her business so, good luck!" He ran back towards the HQ.

"Well gentlemen... And women." Sky raise his budder sword and pointed it down the path. "Lets find the Dead Army!" With cheers they ran down the odd path.

"Hey over here!" Husky called Sky to a sign. "Welcome to Deadlock City... Where is it?"

"Oh Notch!" Sky cried aloud. "Holy budder gates! I knew they were real!"

"Wait Sky there's more signs." Husky stopped the king from running into the wall of budder. "Gate D. Please have your pass ready to be scanned... Or if you have not received a pass, please notify this to guard on duty for entry."

"Okay where's the guard then?" Sky looked around.

"Excuse me are you lost?" A Minecraftian with a squid skin asked through some iron bars. "Master Deadlox is no expecting company at this time."

"Ah!" Sky yelped. "Squid!"

"Hm?" The Minecraftian looked at him confused then smiled. "Great skin hey? You guys must be late coming from that golden blight over the hill. I can't wait till Deadlox gives the okay to nuke it... Welcome brothers to your new home! Deadlock City!" He flipped a lever.

"Quick now, the gates will close in a few seconds!"

The budder wall shook and opened into a budder hallway that ended in two iron doors. The floor was lava, but budder blocks soon provided a path. The army rushed in with Sky leading. But, the gate closed killing half of them there sending them back to spawn. Sighing the rest entered the iron doors to be met with another set of doors.

"Good some of you made it!" The Squidy Minecrafter was by the other doors, again behind iron bars. "Only two more gates to go!" He flipped another switch.

In the end only Sky, Husky, Fluffy, AntVenom, Seto, Dawn, and Kermit made it through the gates. The rest were sent to spawn. The city before them was huge. It was made of carved stone, diamond, glass, lava, water, and iron. The trees were all from the Magworld mod and so was the grass. There were fountains of both water and lava. Lava also could be seen going in and out of buildings as did water. Like it was some advanced power line. The sun had set so the placed glowed dimly with the lava powered street lights. It made every thing seem darker though.

There were Minecraftians walking to certain buildings, some even being dragged. A few had full diamond armor on as they herded some of the others in. Loud speakers would go off once in a wail.

"A good worker is an Alive worker, a bad worker is a Dead worker!" A speaker close to them said. "Pay for- zzz - Attention workers your only break for today now begins! Please return to you sleeping cells! That is all!- is canceled! Haha haha ha!"

* * *

**AN**

**Look at my beautiful city!... Oh wait you can't your just reading about it... Oh well.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Some'n ain't cookin' right**

"Mistress..." A Minecraftian wearing a green tunic said. "The target is in the city, should we go tell Deadlox?"

"No, Master does not need to know yet." Kisa leaned over some iron bars as they talked on the roof. "Kisa, thinks it be better to let the kitten get comfortable first. Then Kisa can skin it and give the neck to Master. Maybe a few carrots, potatoes... Get that melon head and a few more slaves. Kisa wants the kittens to feel welcome to the stew pot! Let the broth thicken, a bit, then Master shall eat well!" It gave a sharp toothy smile.

"Uh, yes Mistress." The Minecraftian stammered and teleported away.

"Soon, kittens, we'll dine." Kisa laughed. "Kisa has so much more yummy treats to share... And Master too will see how hard Kisa tries to please him, he'll no longer look at Kisa as a pawn on the grill...Hehe hehahaha..."

* * *

**AN**

**Ah, yes I am tired and a little hungry... Do not question me!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**The Sky song**

"Whoa, guys get a load of this place!" Seto was wide-eyed as they wandered around the iron streets. "I wish I could go into creative and see the place from the sky!"

"I'm hungry." Kermit said as his stomach growled. "Did anyone bring food?"

"Wasn't Universe bringing the food?" AntVenom said. "Hey Ja... Shit, he didn't make it into the city."

"What are we going to do now?" Dawn groaned. "We have no food, and this place doesn't look like it would spawn any mobs we could eat."

"Maybe there's a place we can eat at?" Sky shurgged. "There has to be a place still open, some of the people are still walking around. Maybe we should ask?"

* * *

"What will we do, when we capture Sk-y? What we do, when we capture Sk-y? What will we do, when we capture Sk-y early in the morning?" A group of Minecrafters were sing around a lava fountain. They had iron and diamond armor on. "We'll tell The Mistress about him. We'll tell The Mistress about him. We'll tell The Mistress about him early in the morning!"

"Hey there's people over there!" Fluffy said excited. "Maybe they know where we can eat?"

"I don't know Fluffy..." Sky said nervously. "They are singing pretty oddly..."

"She'll slice his throat with a golden sword." The Minecrafters sang cheerfully. "She'll slice his throat with a golden sword. She'll slice his throat with a golden sword early in the morning! Way, hey, and Dealox rises! Way, hey, and Deadlox rises! Way, hey, and Deadlox rises early in the morning! She'll serve him up for dinner. She'll serve him up for dinner. She'll serve him up for dinner early in the morning!" They were drinking from bottles of fermented spider eye, fairly heavily too.

"Oh, don't be such a chicken." Dawn shook her head and started to walk up to them. "They are obviously drunk. Excuse me."

"Uh, watta you want?" One of the Minecrafters turned around. "Dawnables? Hey your one of the Sky Army!" The others stopped their drunken singing. "The Squid Haters made the first move! Sound the alarm!" Some of them ran off, well a few armed themselves with enchanted diamond swords. "You are all under arrest by the Dead Army! Surrender and Die!" Suddenly the Minecrafters disappeared, with only their items left.

"What?" Dawn looked around. "What happened?"

"Who cares." Husky ran up. "We got free armor!"

"Hold it right there!" A voice came from the shadows. A Minecarftian wearing a black clothing, a jacket and had a black bandanna over his mouth stepped into view. He was holding a bow. "That armor has been modded to brainwash the wearer! You be unable to do nothing but follow Kisa's orders if you touch that armor!"

* * *

**AN**

**Azaziel the Demented your OC has appeared! ^_^**

**I have good feels about this one! Sorry that I had to change minor details about him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Nether fried chicken**

"Who are you?" Husky asked stepping away from the armor he was going to pick up.

"Dameian_Darkeyes." The Minecraftian replied. "Sorry I have a name tag mod that hides it. You guys are from the Sky Army am I correct?"

"Uh, yeah." Sky step forward. "As the King, I would like to thank you."

"Ah, so it's true...'" Dameian looked him up and down. "The Budder King has come to be trapped in this Notch forsken prison. You know one thing you guys should have done is equip a mod like mine that hides your name. Almost everyone here has one. Unless you like to be beat by those thugs that Kisa enslaved to moderate the city streets."

"Prison?" Seto raised an eyebrow in confusion. "This is the most beautifulest city I've seen so far built!"

"Eye, this place's beauty is incopareable to anything thus far built in Minecraftia." Dameian nodded. "But, it was built and maintained by those enslaved by that she devil. If you haven't noticed those speakers brodcast the current condion of the city as well as the current rules. Kisa has built this place so no one can leave without dieing first. But, since most of us here have our spawns set here, we can never leave here."

"So this is like a super game of Cops and Robbers?" Fluffy asked.

"You could say that, but one with no way to leave the prison." Dameian sighed. "But, friends this is no place to talk. You look starved and your names will draw attention, please follow me to safety..."

* * *

"Welcome to Nether Fried Chicken!" A Minecraftian smiled as they entered a netherrack building. The Minecrafian had an orange shirt with a green and budder sash over it and green pants. His one eye was covered by his blond hair. "The Divine of Time, Daniru Korsan at your service."

"Daniru, so nice to see you again." Dameian said approaching the counter. "Still working in the pits I see."

"Listen here Dameian, Kisa has put me in charge of this sector!" Dan glared at him.

"Ever since the faction broke up me and Kisa always watch the others back! You fuck around here, you'll be lucky if Kisa puts you into the nether quarts mines!"

"Hey, hey calm down Dan." Dameian leaned beside the counter. "I just brought some starving friends over for a bite."

"Dameian, if your looking to feed the Testificates are-"

"No, no, no, these guys aren't using the vampire mod." Dameian laughed. "Shoot, they were still vanilla when I found them. They recently came to the city, and they looked starved so I brought them here."

"Whatever..." Dan sighed. "Dameian I just want you and your little gangs to stay out of trouble. I have to deal with enough crap already and Kisa will ring your neck if your friends get out of line again. Fuck I am tired of keeping you ass off the chopping block. Look there are some chickens that were over cooked. You guys can have them free of charge as long as you promise not to hang out here too long. Kisa's drunk patrols have been harassing my customers and I don't want to have a group of newbies attracting attention."

"By all means Dan, we do not mean to intrude on this sector." Dameian laughed. "But my dear friends do need a place to stay. Are there any cells left?"

"Not in my sector." Dan shook his head. "The Gate's of Time hotel might have a place left, but I heard Kisa recently decided to make it a Zombie hotel. She loves the bastards. Maybe try the Full Pumpkin Tavern down in Zatu's sector I heard a few rooms opened there after a few citizens were called to Master Deadlox's castle. It's strange though... I haven't seen Thumper or Rainy in days... Anyway, quick get you stuff and get the Nether out. I have to go do my rounds." Dan then left the group in the shop.

* * *

**AN**

**I'm posting this at 3:30 in the morning! Good night!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The story of the Divines**

"Wow, he seems cheery." Sky said after Dan left. "Whats his deal?"

"Kisa and Daniru are not originally from this server." Dameain looked through a chest. "A long time ago they were leaders of a great faction in an old SMP server. The named themselves gods as their followers grew and were devote. Daniru called himself the Divine of Time and thus he controlled the time in the server. Well, Kisa called herself the Divine of Dreams and created many beautiful structures freely with Creative mode. There were two others that called themselves Divines, but they have disappeared into the past." He threw out some of the food to the group. "Anyway, there were problems with the faction. Internal conflicts, led to greifing and stealing. Many of Kisa's structures were destroyed and she became more and more upset until one day she snapped. She began to obsess over perfection. Daniru tried to stop it, but in the end the faction was disbanded and members still devote became slaves to their favorite leaders. Finally a portal opened and something caused Kisa and Daniru to come to this server."

"What does this have to do with him being so pissed?" Husky asked eating some of the chicken. "He doesn't seem to like you much."

"Eye, that..." Dameian sighed. "After coming here, most of their slaved followers decided to leave them and join the armies of this land. Most went to your's Sky. Well, other's including Kisa went to Deadlox's Dead Army. Daniru didn't like losing his followers at all so he became a hermit for a long time... My... Gang would go greif him for fun. He hasn't completely gotten over it. Now under Deadlox and Kisa, Daniru has regained some control."

"But, won't he report us?" Dawn was worried.

"Not likely, Daniru doesn't like conflicts very much." Dameian walked over to the iron doors. "Now shall we? Or do you wish to get your heads chopped?"

* * *

**AN**

**Daniru Korsan is my cousin and we did kind of had a faction once, but I spent most of my time in the creative world then with our faction and a few members had gotten into fights, so me and him are currently wandering around the SMP as traders and basically bandits for higher. I currently offer to build homes for player's well they are off doing their own thing, provided you give me the materials and the right pay. Other then that I trade for other useful items, or raw materials. I think Dan is just trading and crafting.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Basher & SSundee?!**

It has been three days since the gang had came to Deadlock City or prison as they have been told by Dameian and a few of a rebel group of Minecraftians they had met. Candy, Dameian's girlfriend had given them more details on Deadlox's castle, as she once was a maid there. Although she could only tell them about a third of the structure. Such as the main hall, servant rooms, the ball room, and that the place had many floors. Avian_284 had told them about the labatories contained within the castle. Though most information was classified to him, he was able to tell him about the head researchers and modders working there that may help them if they get in.

"Okay Sky, there are golden blocks located near the staff entrance in the east quarter of the southern gardens." A Minecrafter named Helive78thor said to the budder king and his friends. "When I worked there as a butler, some of Kisa's thugs would go there to change into their uniforms. I believe there is a chest behind there. You guys get that and come up with a few lies you will be able to get into the castle. Most of the guards are so brainwashed that they will believe anything."

"One question." Sky asked raising his hand.

"What is it?"

"What is this gowald you speak of?" Helive looked at him funny, until someone whispered to him.

"Oh, it's budder." Helive said unsure. "Sorry, my... Accent? Is quite heavy."

"Oh, ok."

* * *

"Okay is everyone ready to go?" Sky asked the group.

"I'm going to hang back here with Dameian's gang." AntVenom said carrying a chest. "Avian said he need some help with an experiment." He then went into the next room.

"We're coming though." Seto said as Fluffy, Husky and Kermit armed themselves with enchanted weapons. "Here take this budder sword."

"Dawn what about you?" Sky asked his girlfriend.

"Uh, yeah sure." She said not really looking at him. "Sky, I-"

"Great!" Sky cheered. "Onward to Deadlox!" He jumped out of the open window. "Ow!... Dose anyone have a budder apple?"

"Here Sky." Husky threw one out the window as everyone else took the stairs.

"Thank-you!" Sky called.

* * *

At the castle the gang managed to take the secret entrance Helive told them about. He was right about the guards. They were dumber then a dirt block, most were barely coherent and just babbled non-sense. The castle was made of iron, diamond, stone brick, and glass, just like the city. There was lava flows throughout, lighting the path a through the castle depths. Water ran in gorgeous waterfalls, trees, flowers, vines, they grew everywhere. It was if they entered a completely new biome. Every thing looked like garden, not like a typical civilized castle with dark colours and expensive items hanging on walls. The main hall even had large budder chandeliers that looked like the phases of the moon.

"Now, where would he be?" Fluffy wondered aloud. "This place is huge, he could be anywhere..."

"Maybe on the top floor?" Husky said.

"What makes you think they'll be there?" Sky asked his blue friend.

"Well, most villains normally are either at the top of these things or at the bottom." Husky replied. "And this sign says their up there." He patted a sign right beside him.

"Hey, dick weeds!" The sign read. "The Master's room is on the top floor!"

"Well, that's a bit-"

"Halt!" A voice came from behind them. "Present your ID cards!"

"Basher?!" Dawn said surprised as the group turned to see their old melon-headed friend.

"Why does no like my cake?" A strangely familiar voice then said. It was SSundee who was trying to get a dropped ladder to somehow eat a cake. "Deadlox said everyone would like my cake!"

* * *

**AN**

**I love how crazy Ian is in his vids! :P**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**What has happened?**

"Sky?" Basher lifted the visor on his diamond helmet. "Dawn, Kermit, Seto, Husky, and Fluffy? What the heck are your guys doing here. Wait, don't tell us. Your here to work in the mines right? Or did The Mistress invite you to dinner? You guys are lucky if she did, I hear the food is nice and crispy."

"Uh, hi Basher." Sky finally.

"Sky?" Basher's 3D glasses tipped a little. "What the hell are you doing here? Deadlock City has nothing of intrest to you Sky. It's full of theives, rouges, and grifers. This place isn't safe... Well not safe for you anyway."

"What's going on with you guys?" Husky asked unsure. "Sky is our friend."

"It's nothing..." Basher sighed. "At least tell me why your here then?"

"Something is going on and we don't really know what." Fluffy leaned on his budder axe. "Deadlox has disappeared along with a third of the army. All of the Dead army, we were told that he's here somewhere."

"Most likely he's in the Master's quarters." Basher nodded. "Deadlox has a reputaion here, as far as I know he was named the king or"Master" by the people here. It seems to stem from Kisa calling him Ty-sama when ever she talks about him."

"You know Kisa!?" Sky was suprised. "How? Do you know were she is?"

"Sky, now isn't the time." Basher suddenly said. "Quick to the teleporters! I think I can here the other guards! Ssundee!" Ssundee nodded and helped Basher herd the group to some dimond teleporters.

* * *

"Basher you need to tell us why your here." Seto asked after they teleported to another part of the castle. The area was white and polished, it lookes almost like a high-tech hospital corridor. "Why are your here working for this dreanged Kisa person I keep hearing about?"

"Mistress is not all that bad." Basher told him. "She is just deeply devoted to Deadlox. Actully I haven't once saw her disobay or question Deadlox, even when she hanged around Dead Town. Mostly she's just wandering around staring at builds. Ssundee and I are here because Kisa asked us to see the city, we just ended up being guards after Deadlox was crowned King."

"Why did you call her mistress?" Dawn asked unsure.

"Oh, Kisa's full name is KisaTheMistress." Basher said off handed. "But, anyway Sky can I have a word? You guys just keep following Ssundee, we'll be right behind you."

"What do you want?" Sky was suprised by the sudden request. "My budder is back at the HQ."

"Look, Sky I need to tell you something." Basher whispered. "And I don't want Dawn to hear this, but there is something going on here. Something worse then the stealing, slavery, and grefing that goes on around here. And I believe Dawn is in on it."

"What are you talking about?" Sky laughed. "Dawn is my girlfriend, she wouldn't do anything wrong."

"Sky, you have to listen." Basher sighed. "I shouldn't say this, but I over heard a conversation Kisa was having with Deadlox. Deadlox was apparently pissed about something that happened at the HQ. He told her that all the Dead Army was going to be relocated to the city, because of it. From what I know Kisa told him she would get them over to the city by any means regardless of their freedom. But, the only way she could ever get to the HQ without the correct ID pass was if someone invited her there. Kisa has no affiliation to the main HQ, and I know she didn't have a worker's or guest ID when they were talking. Also this city is full of banned Minecrafters. But, somehow she got every single Dead Army recruit into the city. Most said they came willingly but a few I saw were being dragged to the Nether mines."

"So what are you saying?" Sky asked.

"Nothing really. But watch out for Dawn." Basher whispered. "I wouldn't lay my life down for her, if I were you."

"Hey!" Fluffy called. "Are you two done making out? Ssundee is babbling about something!"

* * *

**AN:**

**Sh*t is go'n down and Dawn knows something! Oh, the plot just got richer!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**...?**

"!?"

"Ty-sama... Is something wrong?"

"..."

"Ah, Kisa sees... Yes, it is very true..."  
"..."

"No, Kisa will make sure they are okay..."

"..."

"Yes, they do look tasty... Ty-sama..?

"..."

"Kisa understands..."

"."

* * *

**AN**

**Short chap, eh? :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The Laboratories**

"And dis is were the guys in white gave me candy!" Ssundee said pointing towards a window looking into a room full of different mods. Most were from Feed the Beast, though a few were stand alones, such as the cloning mods. "They told me I did a good job watching their coffee! No one gets past Ssundee!"

"Isn't that the cloning mod Deadlox showcased awhile ago?" Dawn asked. "Why would they need this mod here?"

"Hey look!" Fluffy said. "These mods look like they are linked together somehow!"

"What the heck is with this place!?" Sky exclaimed as he entered the room. "This is like Sethbling shit!"

"Sky check this out!" Kermit waved the king over. "Doesn't this look weird to you?"

"Huh?" Sky looked into the container Kermit was pointing to.

"Attention my delicious kittens!" The loud speaker blared.

"Whaaa" Kermit yelled surprised.

"Hey! Oof!" Sky fell into the clear container and it locked tight. "Let me out of here!"

"It seems Master Deadlox's dinner has broken into the Laboratories!" The speaker continued. "Let's give'm a good basting before Master gets too hungry shall we?"

"Don't worry Sky!" Kermit yelled out to Sky who was now trapped. "I think there is a button! uh?" He started to press different buttons.

"Mutation process initiated!" A electronic voice said.

"Kermit what the Nether are you doing!?" Seto yelled. "That mod is...!"

"On the ground!" Guards ran in. "Get on the fucking ground now!"

"Come on guys we can take... Them?" Fluffy raise his axe. "Quentin?"

"Sorry Jerome." Husky said holding a diamond sword to his neck.

"Sweet flies, I glad this gone smoothly." Kermit sighed. "Maybe that bitch will let me have my own sector now. Hey Dawn? Getting Sky here should get us at least that huh?"

"Kermit! Dawn! Ssundee! Basher! Husky!" Seto struggled against the hold of one of the guards. "You fucking tratiors! He was your best friend! He..!" The guard knocked him out.

"Take them to the mines!" Husky said to the guards. "Kisa will deal with these guys later."

"Yes, Guard Master!" They dragged them out of the room.

"Dawn! Why!" Sky called out as green smoke began to fill the chamber and blur his vision.

"Sky..." Dawn whispered, then ran out of the room after the others.

"Why...?" Sky said as the smoke overwhelmed him and knocked him out.

* * *

**AN:**

**It's one in the morning and I am officially drunk! Hope you like this chapter! :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**  
**The Nether Mines**

"Husky why are you doing this?" Fluffy asked as Husky and a few guards led them through the Nether portals. "I thought we were your friends?"

"Quite slave!" A guard slapped the back of the bacca's head.

"Ow!"

The Nerther Mines were huge, almost like a more hellish version of Deadlock City . Mobs from different mods were present as well. There were horned creatures pulling carts as were a few Minecrafters. Conveyor belts brought nether rack up from deep underground, as enslave miners continued to empty their inventories to continue digging. Guards wearing budder armor instead of the normal Iron and diamond led slaves as if they were cattle to different parts of the hellish city.

"Send the Wizard to section UD-331." Husky said to the guards carrying Seto. "He can help in the kitchens, I doubt he can handle mining. The bacca is to go directly to the cages. Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes guard master HuskyMudkipper!" The guards said as they dragged the still knocked out Seto behind them and push Fluffy by. Husky then abruptly returned to the portal, only giving a slight wince at the though of the to Minecrafter's fate."

* * *

"Get in there!" A guard shoved Fluffy into a nether brick fenced cage. "Fucking stupid animal..."

"Worthless pigs." Another guard snorted to his comrade. "I'm glad the Mistress added this to the nether. It's god damn boring to stand here in the heat watching over these disgusting slaves."

"If you can't stand the heat get out of the oven." The other replied. "It's not so bad around here after a few months you'll find this place just as entertaining as the over-world. Nether, watching slaves fight over food and pigmen is quite enjoyable. It's amazing how competitive they can be!"

"Yeah, I got a bet on the next fight!" Another joined in. "My money is on the new guy."

"Your crazy, everyone knows it's the Beast you should bet on." The previous replied. "Nether, he ripped the heads off of three slaves and killed twenty pigmen last round! That smelly bacca is going to de-spawn the moment he enter's the ring."

"No your crazy, the winner pool is done with." The other laughed. "We're betting on who with die first at the hand of the Beast! Nothing can match against him!" The three guards then laughed.

"Great, just great..." Fluffy mumbled.

"Jerome? Jerome!" An excited voice came from the cell next to him. "Oh biggem's I thought I'd never see you again!"

"M-Mitch?! What are you doing here buddy?"

"You know the same old same old." The Minecrafter with the name tag BajanCanadian said looking through the bars. "Well, actually I here for the Hunger Deans."

"Mitch, this isn't the Hunger Deans."

"It's not?"

"No."

"Well where am I?!"

"Your trapped in a cage in the Nether by Husky, Deadlox and this Kisa person."

"Oh you mean KisaTheMistress. Yeah she told me about this place. Deadlox too. They said it was a new Hunger Deans in the Nether. But, now that you mention it our gamemodes have been changed to hardcore survival and I haven't see anyone else return to the cages in awhile. And the arena is more contained then the other's I've been in, so is the large amount of spectator seats..."

"What do you mean others?"

"Well, Miffle_39UK, Rodnanaers, JxUz698_Yip, and Kitwiton, used to be in the cage your in, but they never came back after every game."

"Mitch, I think it's because you killed them permanently."

"Nah, that can't be. We respawn."

"No, Mitch on hardcore you only get one life."

"No respawn?"

"No respawn."

"Oh God what have I become?!"

* * *

**AN**

**Oh Sorry Kittens I got a new computer and was poor for awhile there but I am back to at least finish this story! I'm also working on a Minecraft Server for Origin End a company I started with Daniru my cos. **

**Anyway way I'm looking for donations for Origin End, so both me and my cos can go get some schooling and also make the server public. (I have to switch it to McProHosting to host, because my computer/rotor is to laggy to handle more then three players at a time on it.) **

**Your donations will let me hire dedicated Admins and Moderators to run the server, improve it and maybe if there is enough donated have a mini-game server based on this little story I have created, just need donation to have it hosted (Daniru, who is one of the Admins, is to lazy to help me make it with out a monitory encouragement. MeteorDevil though said he will help me on building it).**

**So if you want to help Origin End out, or just want to see this server up, (or just want to give me money. Really give me money I'm living off of pasta and beans right now) You can donate at Kisa's personal website which the link can be found on Twitter at KisaTheMistress the link is located under my Deviant Art link. You can donate on the home page under the picture of Kisa.**

**(And Sorry for all the links, but I can't post them here without violating the terms and conditions.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**  
**Ty-sama**

"Is he dead?"

"No Master, his heart still beats."

"Excellent. Without his little so called friends he is nothing."

"Master the Budder King is king in spirit. Take a way the sweet soul-"

"Like cloning Mistress?! Am I to remind you those brainless arthropods are the reason you are still here and under my authority?"

"Master you will never be Ty-sama. Kisa follows only Ty-sama's divine words! Ty-sama wishes Kisa to do Master's biding, but only as Ty-sama wills it."

"Are you saying that horrific reptile kept sealed in the the depths of this Notch-forsaken castle, has more authority over your-no this server's master?!"

"Master is only king, because Ty-sama wills it. There are thousands of Masters ready to take Master's place as king if Master should fail Ty-sama."

"That's why we don't tell that beast anything Mistress. Or do you wish these thorns to die? He can stay blissful in that tank for eternity, rotting away in peace, and believing everything up here is okay. He needs no knowledge about the war nor our role within it."

"Master Kisa is ju-"

"Silence! If I get another report of you skulking around that dungeon or feeding that thing again I'll have you fighting in the next death games! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Ma-... Hai, Kisa will take her leave."

* * *

**AN**

**Who is Master Deadlox really?**


End file.
